Bollo de chocolate
by Emiita
Summary: <html><head></head>– ¿Qué estás pensando, Sa-ku-ra? La cabeza del bollo de chocolate asomaba por el envoltorio y al fijarse bien de la forma del mismo, él supo exactamente por qué se había parado la pelirrosa y qué estaba pensando.</html>


****Declaimer: ****Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno, pero muy poquito y el título es una porquería (?) xD

* * *

><p><strong>Bollo de chocolate<strong>

–Quiero un bollo de chocolate. –soltó abruptamente y con voz anhelante Sakura.

Sasuke, sentado a su lado, la miró con una ceja alzada, extrañado por la repentina confesión de la pelirrosa, que ni siquiera, venía a cuento -aunque la mayoría de las veces, ninguno de sus comentarios lo hacían.-

– Hmp ¿Y qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros, no alterándose ante su tono cortante -¿para qué? Ella lo conocía, él era _así_.-

–Tengo hambre, Sasuke.

Y como para corroborar su _compleja_ argumentación sus tripas sonaron escandalosamente. Se sonrojó -pero sólo un_ poco_- temiendo que su acusador ruido hubiera roto con el inquebrantable silencio de la biblioteca y observó, disimuladamente, a ambos lados, comprobando que ninguno de los universitarios se había movido ni un ápice, ni levantado su vista de sus libros de texto.

Él sonrió de medio lado, de esa forma arrogante _tan suya_ -porque él siempre sonreía así, reflejando su orgullo en cada curvatura de labios.- Ella infló los cachetes, ofendida. Llevaban como dos horas allí sentados, con sus narices pegadas a los malditos apuntes, tratando de aprenderse ese conjunto de palabras, que aduras penas, lograban comprender -_al menos ella_. De seguro que Sasuke no tenía ese problema. _Bastardo con suerte._- Es más, Sakura, la última media hora había estado leyendo el mismo párrafo y no entendía una reverenda mierda -y se maldecía interiormente por ello. Y la única neurona que había sobrevivido a ese _sobrecalentamiento _de su cerebro, rogaba por azúcar- Supuso que por eso, muchos estudiantes, optaban por el Plan M: Memorizar cada palabra sin tener la pajolera idea de lo que significa.

–Sólo cinco minutos–concedió, al fin, el chico.

A decir verdad, él también estaba cansado y hambriento, -no dispuesto a admitirlo- y eso que tan sólo eran las once y media de la mañana -nada más y nada menos-. Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaron con ilusión -parecía una niña pequeña con la promesa de un juguete nuevo.- Bufó, y todo por ir a comprarse un dulce -sip, todo por un puto dulce. Lo sabía él y ella también.-

Se levantaron, haciendo el menor ruido posible, -aunque para desgracia de Sakura, su silla hizo un chirriante ruido al ser movida. Toda la biblioteca en masa la miró de malhumor. _Duch_. No había nada peor que universitarios amargados estudiando el día antes- dejaron sus cosas encima de la mesa y cargando, únicamente, con sus carteras, salieron de la biblioteca. Sakura se desperezó -como un gato- y bostezó -¿ronroneó?- audiblemente, tras salir por la puerta.

Comenzaron a caminar, pero para el gusto de la pelirrosa, iban _demasiado_ lentos. Y ella tenía hambre -_mucha hambre_. Oh, por dios, iba a morir.- Y un fuerte antojo a bollo de chocolate. -Sip, eso también.- Tomó la mano de Sasuke, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño tras esta simple acción, -porque él no estaba acostumbrado a _eso. _Contacto físico _en público_.- y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de arrastrarlo para llegar más rápido hasta la dichosa tienda.

–Hmp, molesta.

–Tengo mucha hambre, Sasuke. –se quejó ella.

Él gruñó en respuesta, pero dejó que ella siguiera guiándolo y marcando el ritmo de la marcha -porque si no seguiría molestándolo hasta que no administrara la glucosa en su vena.- Y todo por un maldito dulce. Él no le veía lo delicioso a esas cosas, eran demasiado azucaradas y empalagosas, y encima, o producían caries o eran malas para la salud. Ella debería saberlo, por algo estudiaba medicina, y sin embargo, _ahí la tenía_, apurándolo para comerse un jodido bollo de chocolate. _Increíble_ -o no tanto, al fin y al cabo, hablábamos de Sakura.-

Cuando por fin, cruzaron el umbral de la entrada de la tienda, la pelirrosa salió disparada hacía los estantes que contenían su droga, -definitivamente era una adicta- dejando atrás a Sasuke. Con mirada golosa -y casi derramándosele una babita por la comisura de la boca- observaba las distintas golosinas.

Se mordió una uña, indecisa, si bien era cierto, que tenía antojo de bollo de chocolate, las demás porquerías le gritaban un alto y claro _"devórame". _Sin embargo, tras tres minutos de dubitación y un sonoro gruñido por parte de su acompañante -amargado._ ¡Jum!_- tomó en sus manos el paquete escogido: un panecillo alargado y esponjoso, con una mezcla de cacao por dentro y recubierto, en los dos extremos por chocolate en estado sólido. Una delicia -para bocas como las de Sakura, no como para las de Sasuke.-

Saltando como una mocosa -la que podía llegar a ser y él sabía _muy bien_ que no era- se dirigió hasta la caja para pagar. El Uchiha compró una simple manzana roja -tan sosa como él mismo- y se colocó al lado de Sakura, caminando a su lado, mientras ella luchaba con el envoltorio del bollo -como si la vida se le fuera en sacar ese maldito conjunto de grasas saturadas y alto nivel calórico.-

Hasta que lo consiguió. Sasuke paró de andar, notando que la chica se quedaba atrás. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que estaba estática, en medio de la acera, observando con sus ojos jades bien abiertos el dulce, tomándolo con ambas manos. La cabeza del bollo de chocolate asomaba por el envoltorio y al fijarse bien de la _forma _del mismo, él supo exactamente por qué se había parado la pelirrosa -y _qué_ estaba _pensando_.-

Sakura tragó duro y siguió mirando el bollo como si fuera una especie de ser extraterrestre que llegó a la Tierra para abducirla o algo así. _Oh, por dios bendito_. Esa cosa tenía forma de pe…ejem, miembro reproductor masculino -sip, estaba estudiando medicina y ella era una chica educada y que le gustaba llamar a las cosas por su nombre ¿algún problema con eso?- Lo mirara, por donde lo mirara, ese bollo tenía _esa forma _-y nop, de ninguna manera era una jodida pervertida con mente perturbada. _No señor_.-

– ¿Qué estás pensando, Sa-ku-ra? –Preguntó Sasuke en su oído, soltando su aliento caliente contra el lóbulo de su oreja, susurrándole cada palabra y separando intencionadamente su nombre -como sólo él sabía hacerlo.-

Sakura se sonrojó violentamente en respuesta, estremeciéndose por el acto. Él sabía _perfectamente_ lo que su novia había estado pensando en ese momento, él conocía los alcances de la imaginación de la mente Haruno -mejor que cualquier _otro_.- Por eso no le contestó, -tampoco su voz _quería_ salir-porque él le hizo esa pregunta sólo para molestarla.

_Maldito bastardo Uchiha_.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado -otra sonrisa arrogante.- al comprobar el vergonzoso mutismo de ella, que fue lo mismo, que una confesión de lo pervertido de su pensamiento -aunque él pensó _exactamente_ lo mismo, pero eso no era relevante.-

Sakura infló las mejillas sonrojadas, -otro berrinche infantil.- le sacó la lengua en respuesta y, mientras, comenzaba a caminar enfurruñada, le dio un gran mordisco lleno de rabia al dulce que, esa mañana, se le había antojado y, ahora, maldecía.

_Maldito bollo de chocolate con forma de pene._

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^.^<em>

_ Lo sé, no tengo perdón de dios, en vez de escribir Amante de sangre o el epílogo de Prohibido besar no, me dedico a escribir one-shot u.u...ainsssss xD Pero es que este tiene un significado especial para mi porque me pasó algo así hoy, sólo que Sasuke no era el que me acompañaba T.T Con una amiga me fui a comprar un bollo de chocolate y cuando lo abrí ambas (sip, la dos, no sólo yo ¬¬) pensamos que parecía un...miembro reproductor masculino (como diría Sakura) xDDD Entonces zas! aquí está el fic xD _

_Sé que es raro y que no les interesa mi vida, pero tenía que contarlo xD_

_Nos leemos! ^^_


End file.
